Save Me
by MrsJWhitlockxx
Summary: Bella Swan is an emotionally and sometimes physically abused girl. With a narcissistic mother and bullying father, she has become a very vulnerable teenager which a predator easily picks up on and uses to his advantage. Enter Edward Cullen the possessive, controlling and generally abusive vampire. But thanks to Alice not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi this is my first ever story so please bare with me.

I don't own anything except the plot.

I will say now that the plot is loosely based on a true story and I have the appropriate permissions to share. If you have been affected by domestic abuse and suffer triggers please stay safe whilst reading. I will try not to go into graphic details and allude to things as much as possible. If you can't work out what I'm trying to say with the details given please feel free ask and I will pm with more details.

X

Chapter one

Bella pov

February 2006

Fear. Pure unadulterated fear.

That is what I felt as I held the little white stick in my hands.

'POSITIVE' it blinked at me almost mockingly.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed. I was pregnant again, I can't go through this again.

"Bella! What are you doing? I have to go hunting" came his voice through the bathroom door.

"Go away Edward, I'm busy", I knew I'd pay for that comment later but right now Emmett and Rosalie were home so there was nothing he could do.

"Alright love, I'm going to go. I'll see you later" he half growled.

I waited for 10mins before exiting my ensuite and climbing back into bed, wondering how I ended up here and if anyone could ever save me.

 _Flashback January 2002_

 _I awoke to the kitchen cupboards banging shut and groaned. Rolling over and seeing my alarm clock, I'm quietly raging as it blares 4:39am at me._

 _Why can't he be quiet this early in the morning? It's the same every morning. As I trudge out of bed I immediately regret it as the frigid air hits me. God why can't we having central heating like normal people, I silently fumed._

 _I was officially pissed off and I wasn't even properly awake yet._

 _Opening my door I check to see if the coast is clear and make a dash for the bathroom. Whilst going about my business I look around the tiny room._

 _What a shit pit I think to myself. The carpet is a disgusting dark green colour but even that isn't enough to hide the urine stains around the toilet. The walls are a bright lime and the porcelain is a cringe worthy avocado._

 _It's as clean as I can get it but it still makes my skin crawl._

 _I begin to think about the rest of this dingy flat I am forced to call home, as I make my way to the kitchen for some water._

 _It's a tiny 2 bed flat with a kitchen, living room and bathroom that is blatantly stuck in the 70s._

 _God I hate this place._

 _"Bella, what are you doing up? Came the voice of the man I was hoping to avoid this morning. The voice of my dad._

 _"Answer me girl!"_

 _"s...so...sorry dad, I was just getting a drink, something woke me up" there was no way I was going to tell him he was the something._

 _"when did I say you could get up before I leave for work?"_

 _Shit here we go. I'm not in the mood for this. " sorry dad. I'll go back to bed now."_

 _I high tailed it back to my room and thankfully he didn't follow._

 _20 mins later I'm just drifting off when I hear him open my door. I don't speak, I don't move. I just lie there pretending to be asleep._

 _He shuts my door and I hear his footsteps retreating to the front door._

 _SLAM._

 _Well charming, as far as he knows I've gone back to sleep and he slams the front door._

 _A few hours later..._

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP_

 _Urg I hate my alarm. I look at the clock and groan. 8:30am. I'm late again. I must have hit the snooze too many times. I've now got 20mins to get to the bus stop to make it to college on time._

 _I wash and eat and finally run out the door just in time to see the bus fly past 5 minutes early. Great I now have to wait 30 minutes for the next bus meaning I'll miss my connection in town._

 _I hate Forks. I wanna live in the country, like when I lived with my mom. Whoa so not the time to go there right now._

 _As I sat and waited, I started to feel uneasy, like someone was watching me._

 _I try to look around without making it obvious and am startled to hear a car horn just feet from where I'm sat._

 _"Do you need a lift Swan?" The boy behind the wheel of a silver Volvo shouted._

 _"Sorry do i know you?" Of course I knew him, everyone at school did, he went to my college and he was drop dead gorgeous with bronze hair and the strangest coloured eyes I have ever seen. A dirty gold perhaps, but it didn't detract from his looks. He was 100% pretty boy and I had the biggest crush._

 _"oh, my names Edward Cullen, we go to college together"_

 _"yeah, yeah, I know who you are cullen, just pulling your leg. What are you doing in these parts, you don't even live in Forks?" what! I may have a crush but did you forget my foul mood._

 _"Get in Swan or you gonna be late. AGAIN." He growled._

 _"Fine." I sighed as I got in the car. He was right, I was one late attendance from probation and I didn't need that._

 _As he drove we were completely silent. I dint like it, left too much time for my mind to wonder to things I'd rather not think about right now, like the fact that he's driving way too fast and we were half way to college already._

 _"So Cullen, what were you doing in Forks?" I asked. It really was a surprise. I mean Edwards parents were apparently stinking rich, they lived in Prescott House for fuck sake._

 _"I was dropping my sister, Alice, off at a volunteer place. It's her punishment for over spending" He chuckled._

 _Alice Cullen was weird plan and simple. She obviously spent alot of money on her appearance but it just wouldn't change the fact that she looked like a little boy._

 _The whole family was a little weird to be honest with you._

 _1st there was the 'parents' Dr and Esme Cullen. I'd only met them once but still both of them looked not a day over 25, yet the father was supposed to be a brilliant surgeon and his wife was a lady who looked young but acted much, much older. They had adopted 4 teenagers. Rosalie Hale the eldest at 18. She was pretty, really pretty with her blond hair and strong yet feminine body. Trouble was she was a raging bitch._

 _Next was her boyfriend, Emmett McCartney, so say was 17 but he looked more like 21 and was huge. Not in a 'I ate all the pies' way but more a 'I train with Dwayne 'the rock' Johnson' way. Honestly he scared the crap out of me._

 _Then there was Edward at 16 and finally Alice who was 15 the same as me._

 _I know what your thinking – 'how the hell are they in college at 15?' well I don't know about Alice but I got myself expelled and my parents couldn't get another school to take me._

 _Something else that's strange – none of the Cullen's were supposed to be related, yet all their eyes were the same colour and they are all extremely attractive (except Alice)._

 _As we pulled into the college car park, I went to jump out quickly but Edward stopped me grabbing my arm with an extremely cold hand._

 _"Swan wait. I'd like to get to know you better. Will you wait for me after college?"_

 _"uh, sure Cullen. My lessons end at 4."_

A/N: so there's the first chapter. I'm not sure if it's any good so please let me know if you would like to read more.

X


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok so I decided to post the second chapter as I had it already written.

hope you enjoy

Again I own nothing but the plot

X

Chapter Two

Bella pov

February 2006

I'd often looked back on that day and wished I could go back and leave the house just 5 minutes earlier and got on that bus. I'd met Edward after college as arranged and he was the perfect gentleman. He drove us to McDonalds and bought me something to eat. We chatted for what seemed like forever 'getting to know each other' as he called it, before driving me home.

Over the next week he picked me up every morning and dropped me off every afternoon. On the Saturday my dad came barging into my room and had grabbed me by the hair. I'm sure he had much worse planned, perhaps a 'few smacks' as he called them, more like smacked me about until he felt I'd had enough, but at that moment there was a knock on the door.

It was Edward, he'd heard me scream and he pushed passed me into the flat. After introducing himself to my dad as my boyfriend, he'd sat with me in his car and let me cry for an hour. My dad never touched me again, though he was still as nasty as ever.

But after a few weeks Edward started to change. He would forget to pick me up or put me down verbally. Just in small ways but looking back now it wasn't so small.

It was 2 months after we started dating that he asked me to move in with him and his family. It was just after a flaming row with my dad so I said yes. Surprisingly, my dad never questioned it. I had thought that it would end in another fight with me having to fight legally to move out.

I moved in a week later. It only took a little under three hours to box up my meagre belongings and get to the Cullen's house. Straight away I should have realised something was off, but I put it down to the fact my upbringing and 'family' was anything but normal and it just wasn't what I was used to. I was shown to my own room. I mean I know edward and I weren't having sex yet but I had assumed that we would at least be sharing now, considering we were moving in together, guess I was wrong. It wasn't a terrible thing or a deal breaker and at 16 I suppose some would say it's too soon, but to be honest Edward barely even kissed me let alone tried a quick grope.

Rosalie was her usual bitch self, huffing every time she saw me. I think the only reason she didn't openly berate me was because of Emmett who had quickly become a big brother of sorts.

Esme and Carlisle, though kind, seemed only interested in Edwards happiness and pandering to the golden boys every whim. Alice on the other hand just seemed constantly smug and I'm sure I saw her giving me a few evil looks when she thought I couldn't see.

Almost a week after I moved in is when I learned the painful truth.

The Cullen were vampires.

Flashback April 2002

 _Edward had been gone all weekend again. Every weekend him and Emmett would go camping just the two of them._

 _I'd noticed other strange things as well. Firstly, everyone but Edward would leave the house at meal times but even then he would just sit and watch. I never saw any of them eat._

 _Secondly, I don't think they slept much, if at all. They weren't aware of it but I had heard them all many times through the night, and the certainly weren't sleeping._

 _And finally, they never really went out when it was sunny._

 _I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door._

 _"Bella love, can I come in?" Edward called. So he was back then._

 _"Yes come in" I Was glad, I had a few questions I wanted answered._

 _"hey, I missed you."_

 _"i missed you too Edward, but I think we should talk"_

 _Edwards face changed and it scared me slightly._

 _"What is it love? Are you not happy here? Do I not give you everything you could possibly need?_

 _Ok where the hell had that come from_

 _"Edward, what are you talking about? I just got a feeling something was going on, and I want to know what"_

 _I jumped off the bed as I watched Edwards eyes darken to almost black._

 _"Everyone's gone out for the evening to allow us some privacy, and you decide to be ungrateful."_

 _"Edward, what the fuck? Stop it, your being a jerk!" I was seriously scared now, Edward looked ready to kill._

 _"Do not EVER speak to me like that!" He snarled._

 _"Fuck you. I'm outta here, unless you have an explanation for your behaviour?"_

 _At that exact moment my world started to spin as Edward smacked me across the face and I flew back a good five feet and hit the wall with a thud._

 _"Stupid little girl, you will learn your place"_

 _"Edward? What's happening in here?" Alice said as she appeared in the doorway._

 _"Bellas just being her usual clumsy self. Aren't you love?"_

 _"ugh... I...he...what are...huh?" I was astounded. Had Edward just hit me? How the hell was he so strong? What the FUCK was going on?_

 _"Carlisle can you come, Bella's hurt. Well it's a good job we had to come back then isn't it. Perhaps you should get acquainted with modern medicine Edward if Bella's going to be falling down all over the place," Alice said sincerely, although her face showed an almost gleeful expression._

 _Carlisle came and checked me over. Apparently, I was just a little bruised but nothing more serious._

 _I didn't care about any of that, I cared about what the hell these 'people' were because the strength needed to do what Edward did was not something that normal people were capable of._

 _"So guys, now I'm all fixed up, do you want to let me in on the secret?"_

 _"Theres nothing tell Bella" Edward said calmly. I was starting to wonder if this guy had bipolar._

 _"Edward, son, maybe we should tell her. It would be much easier all round?" Esme said quietly._

 _"oh yeah, great idea, let's tell her our secret and she can bring the end down on us all!" Rosalie spat._

 _"Oh for god sake just tell me. If you're worried I'll spill my guts, I promise you now I won't," I yelled. I Was getting pissed now._

 _"Isabella, calm down and I will explain." Edward said pinching the top of his nose._

 _"ok Edward I'm listening."_

 _"Edward don't, she doesn't need to know. You're going to get us all killed," Rosalie shouted._

 _"ROSE! That is enough" Esme chastised. Rosalie threw her hands up in air and stomped out of the room with a huff._

 _"Bella we are... myself and my family I mean... we're vampires."_

 _My mind was spinning and it took me a second to realise the hysterical laughter was coming from me, but one look at their faces stopped me cold._

 _"your not joking are you?"_

 _"No Bella, he's not." Carlisle said with a sigh._

 _With that my world went black._

A/N: Right now I know I've posted 2 chapters in less than 24 hours but I just wanted to warn you it probably won't be the norm. The 3rd chapter is half written but I seem to have hit a brick wall as things are about to get serious and because it's based loosely on a true story I want to do it justice so won't be posted until tomorrow (Thursday) evening.

I had a review earlier this morning regarding details and how more details will make it more intense so I have decided I will go into more detail on certain incidents but will add a warning both in the a/n and in the story it's self right before the not nice bit. If you don't want to read it you can skip it and feel free to pm me for a kind of short summary of that part

X


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this is late i am trying to make my chapters longer and nothing would come to me until late last night, so i have spent my spare time today proof reading and tweeking here and there. there is a quite detailed scene and i have marked the begining and end with ***** it is comletely upto you if you read it or not but it is rated M for a reason.

i own nothing but the plot

x

CHAPTER 3

Bella pov

February 2006

Finally, I decided to get out of bed and get a shower. A bath would have been better but after last night 'session' I didn't think I could manage it.

Looking in the mirror I saw my face and neck were as usual unmarked but the rest of me was a mass of yellow, green, blue, black and purple. It was so bad that it was a struggle to see where one bruise ended and another began. I'm sure my back was just as bad.

I was so engrossed I almost missed the knock on the door, "Bella, its Rose. Em and I were wondering if you wanted to come watch a movie with us?" yeah the ice queen had thawed towards me over the last 4 years. Five times I'd fallen pregnant and five times I'd lost the baby, Rose's heart breaking with mine every time. I briefly wondered how she would react to this pregnancy.

"Yeah Rose that sounds great, let me just grab a shower and I'll be right out."

Hurrying through my shower, I turned off the water and went to step out only to slip and crash to the floor with a thud.

"BELLA! You ok?" Rose shouted. I was dazed and could only manage a grunt in response.

Before I had time to try again the door was ripped open and there stood Rose eyes blazing as she took in my broken body.

"Bella... god...your body is...what happened...I will kill him!"

"Rose, no, please, I can handle it, I have to." I cried

"Why, you don't have to put up with it. We can protect you."

"Rosie, I... I'm pregnant again" I started sobbing.

"Oh, sweetheart. Come here. It will be ok this time, you'll see. Does _he_ know?"

"No not yet, I just found out this morning. Rose do you really think he'll let me keep this baby?"

"What do you mean _let_ you?" Rose demanded. Shit I'd cocked up. Rosalie's eyes had turned pitch black and she was growling quietly. After a minute she still hadn't moved or said anything.

"I... well... he... Edward said I wasn't good enough to carry his child so..."

Rose sat there for a good five minutes unmoving whilst growling quietly. I was starting to worry.

"Rose?"

"Sorry Bella, I got a little upset. I'm under control now. I promise. Look Bella, I can help you but I need to know, do you want to stay with Edward? Do you love him?"

"No Rose, not anymore. In fact I hate him but I'm him too."

"Then you need to leave him."

"Rose, no I cant. Firstly, he would never stop looking for me, and secondly, I think he has help." I was pretty convinced that it was Alice who was helping Edward. She was never hostile towards me but on the very rare occasion that Edward had left a mark somewhere visible, she was always so smug and I just did not believe she hadn't seen any of the violence, especially the worst incidents.

"What do you mean? Who would do that... unless... but why would she... Bella, I'm going to help you to get away without either of them finding out. I wont say anything to anyone except Emmett but he knows how to hide things from those two. Right, now, I want you to have a nice soak in the bath and relax. I do not want you to make any decisions until can find help. I'm going to take Emmett hunting will you be okay here on your own?"

"Yes, I'll be fine _thank you_ Rosie." I said thanking her for everything.

After a while in the bath, the water was almost completely cold. Getting out I noticed my injuries were slightly less achy, but not by much. As I opened the door there was a blur of light and I found myself pinned against the wall.

"So, what did you possible have to speak to Rosalie about that you don't want me to know about?" Edward growled in my Face.

"I have no idea what you mean Edward."

"Well, Alice saw you and Rosalie having what looked liked quite the cosy chat and when I returned from hunting Rose is blocking her thoughts. So I ask again, what did you and Rose talk about?"

"I don't know why Rose was blocking her thoughts from you Edward but I can assure you that it was nothing to do with me. I fell in bathroom and she came to check I wasn't hurt. Whatever Alice thought she saw, she was mistaken." I lied smoothly. I'd gotten better at lying. I suppose when lying badly became a very painful experience you learnt to lie better very quickly.

"Hmm so you're saying I misunderstood what I read in her head as she was having the vision?"

"Edward, you said yourself that Alice's visions are based on the decisions people make. Perhaps Rosalie wanted to talk to me about something but changed her mind at the last minute. Besides it's not like Alice is never wrong. She said she saw me with a beautiful little baby but it never happened, did it." Immediately I regretted saying it. Edward wouldn't tolerate any mention of the babies that I'd lost. As he put more pressure on my arms I knew it was going to be bad.

"Isabella, we both know who is responsible for the loses of those babies don't we? You refuse to learn your place therefore you are unfit to bare any child of mine."

With that Edward threw me straight towards the bed. The force of the impact made my brain wobble and I couldn't right myself in time to try and move away before he came towards me again. Grabbing me up by my hair he pulled me so we were face to face.

"I am so fucking sick of trying to correct your behaviour. You push me on every rule I put in place for your own protection."

This time Edward punched me straight in the face, whilst still holding me by my hair. I could tell he wasn't using his vampire strength cos his fist would have gone straight threw my head else. Blood was freely flowing from my nose and I was starting to worry. Edward had only once before drawn blood and had almost made me dinner. Surprisingly though as I watched his face closely I saw no hint of blood lust what so ever.

"I don't know how to deal with you anymore. Your behaviour is so unbecoming of a lady that it's disgusting. You act like a common dog. Perhaps if I treated you like a common dog you would respond better." Edward snarled. With those words he ripped my cami from me and started pushing me towards the bed.

I knew what was coming wed been here once or twice before. He was going to force himself on me and then pretend it was what I wanted to. I knew I couldn't stop him but I had to try.

"Edward, please don't do this to me, not again. I'd rather you killed u...me" with that Edward cocked his head to one side like he was concentrating and then roared with anger and started raining blow after blow down on my stomach. I knew this baby was not going to survive the night anyway but it was still breaking me anyway.

Once he deemed he'd done enough to end the pregnancy he went back to his earlier intentions and ripped of my shorts and underwear in one go.

Roughly he shoved his fingers into me pumping just once or twice before thrusting himself into me whilst fisting my breasts. My cry of pain did nothing but spur him on. He continued on for at least an hour before violently pushing away from me.

"Edward, Bella we're back." Esme called. Oh thank god I thought as I tried to roll to my side unsuccessfully.

"Edward, please I need help. It hurts to breath." I begged. I thought my ribs might be broken. I didn't care if I died at this point but I was in serious pain.

"Ok but one word and I will kill everyone you love. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Carlisle come please," Edward yelled putting on the panicked voice.

As Carlisle entered the room I tried to cover myself with the sheet but it caused a massive pain to shoot through my stomach. I couldn't stop the blood curdling scream that escaped me.

"ESME! My bag quickly" Carlisle shouted as his eyes fell on my battered body. "Edward how did this happen" Carlisle questioned, it amazed and disgusted me that no one ever asked ME how the bruises ended up on MY body.

"I lost control while we were making love. God Bella I am so sorry please say you forgive me." Edward had positioned himself so he sat on the bed with his back to Carlisle so the nasty threatening look Edward gave me went unnoticed.

"Of course Edward how could I not. It was an accident."

"Bella where does it hurt the most?" Carlisle asked

"Ribs and stomach" I gasped. The pain in my ribs was still bad but the pain in my stomach was getting worse. The cramping a sure sign that Edward had accompliced what he set out to do.

"I need to examine you. We'll start with your ribs and then move on. If you can just move the sheet to the side that should be sufficient". I did as I was told and held me breath as Carlisle examined them.

"No breaks as far as can tell they are just very , very bruised. I'll strap them before we move on ok?"

"I'd rather Rose tapped them if you don't mind Carlisle and I think Edward would prefer it as well," I gave Edward my own threatening look. He knew if Carlisle suspected that is was a case of me needing to not be touched by a man then things could get ugly.

"yes I agree, I would prefer rose to do it Carlisle." Edward sighed taking out his phone to contact her.#

"No need for that Edward I'm here already. Sorry I was so long Bella, I was hoping to be quicker. Perhaps once your all fixed up we could have a sleepover just you and me?" she was such a life saver.

"Thank you Rose that sounds like a awesome idea. Do you think we could persuade Emmett to wait on us like last time?" She knew what I was asking but from the look on Edwards face she was successfully blocking him.

"Sure thing belly-boo. I'll do whatever my _sister_ wants!" Emmett called from his bedroom

"Thanks Emmy-bear." By this time Rose had finished tapping up my ribs without me hardly noticing and had told Carlisle he could come back in.

"Edward hold your breath now!" Alice shouted up the stairs.

The next second I could feel the reason for it start to flow from between my legs. "Rose, my baby" I sobbed.

"shush its ok sweetie I'm here. I've got you. Carlisle hurry up and examine her stomach so I can help her. Edward get out. I look after her for now" Rose started ordering.

"Rosalie if Bella is bleeding and pregnant then I need to examine her properly" Carlisle insisted while about to lift the sheet. I slapped his hand and although it hurt me more he did take notice.

"Carlisle can you heartbeat?" he shook his head, "then the baby is lost. Edward heard the heartbeat just an hour or so ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss Bella." he said as he examined my stomach. "threes just extensive bruising no internal injuries other than… again I'm sorry Bella. Perhaps when your better I could run some test to see why this keeps happening if that's what you want? Regardless I'll send some pain medication in and you'll need to keep off your feet as much as possible. Rose, you know what to look out for, call me if there's anything you cant handle. Goodnight ladies." as he closed the door I began to sob again. Rose just sat and held me for a while before going into the bathroom to run the bath and coming back for me.

Rose let me sit in the bath for as long as I needed and stopped me several times from scrubbing myself to hard. She gently washed the blood away from my body and then washed my hair. Once she was finished she wrapped me in a towel and carried me to the armchair. "can you manage dressing while I sort the bed sheets?" I simply nodded. "Ok here's your pyjamas and then once I've done the sheets we'll get Em to come up and pamper us."

"Maybe you should open the window Rose I don't want you to be suffering because of my blood." I said quietly as I pulled on my shorts.

"Bella it doesn't bother me and it wont bother Em either. Just the thought of why there is blood is more than enough for it to not be a problem. Right now do you want to be in the bed or on top?"

"Um, on top please if I get cold I can use the comforter. I just wanted to say thank you again Rosie. I really don't know what I would do without you at the moment."

"its fine, its what sisters do," she said as she picked me up and placed me on the bed, "Now where is that man of mine?" not a moment later Emmett appeared in front of me with what could only be described as a loot bag.

"so we've got a bundle of movies. I didn't think you'd want soppy so I bought a few action and a few comedy. Then we have an assortment of foul smelling goodies from the cupboard that I've seen girls eating and drinking by the boat load at school, and finally a bumper pack of tablets that Carlisle asked me to bring up to you." he emptied the loot bag out on the bed beside me and handed the tablets to Rosalie, she examined them quickly and then popped out 2 which she dropped into my waiting hand.

"there's a mild sedative here as well Bella, do you want it now or see how you go?" she asked with a frown.

"I'll wait and see. I don't really want to go to sleep right now."

A few hours later our movie marathon Alice appeared in the door way. "Rose, why are you blocking Edward it's making him really angry. We were lucky things weren't a lot worse."

"Alice, how do you know why Edward was angry when he came back here tonight?" I had a suspicion but the fact that it seemed I was right made me feel sick. I had done nothing to this girl.

"I saw it Bella, like I see everything. Everything except you, rose and Em for some reason. Ever since you slipped in the shower and rose barged in it just went blank." Alice seemed more upset at he loss of her visions than what I had gone through.

"Yeah, that would be my shield Alice, I'd been practising with it for a few weeks. Now I have a little control over it however it seems I can turn it on but I cant turn it off just down. So until I gain full control over it, possibly when I finally go through the change, you wont be getting nothing but flicker static, so sorry bout that. Now if you don't mind your interrupting our girl time." I had tried to be nice to Alice for the last 4 years despite my fears of her helping Edward but now knowing for definite I just didn't care.

As Alice huffed and left my room I chanced a look at Rose and Emmett. Both looked proud of me and I even received a high five from rose.

We ended up watching 5 movies before I unwillingly drifted off to sleep.

The next day I woke to find both Emmett and Rosalie still by my side. Emmett playing video games and Rosalie reading a new car magazine.

"hey, what time is it?" I asked groggily. I tried to sit up but it was too painful.

"Half past one, in the afternoon, I was beginning to worry" Rose mused as she handed me 2 more pain killers, "are you hungry? I could take you to the bathroom and then make something."

"Bathroom would be great Rose but I'm not really that hungry, besides I still have all of this yummy junk food from last night to get through yet."

The day seemed to go really slowly. There was a nagging ache in my chest that wouldn't go away even with the pain killers.

At about 3pm Rosalie agreed it would be ok for me to go down stairs as long as I promised to sit. She also warned me that Edward would probably fuss a lot. Nodding my understanding, she picked me up and carried me down the stairs to the family room. Almost immediately, I regretted my decision to come down stairs as simultaneously, Edward flashed towards me taking my hand, Carlisle took my other hand checking my pulse and Esme shoved a tray of food under my nose.

For the next few hours they all went about their business with the exception of Edward and Rosalie, even Emmett stayed close playing video games although on closer inspection I could tell he was monitoring the situation in the room.

Nobody tried to engage me in conversation although Rosalie did put on another movie, so I could wallow in peace while absently rubbing my still aching chest.

A/N: chapter 4 will be multi pov so if anyone notices any pov jumps without notification please do let me know. i have chapter 5 written already as it just flowed from my mind on thursday so i will post chapter 4 and 5 together.

reviews help me write faster and the first reviewer gets a sneak preview a few hours earlier than posting so keep an eye on your inboxes.

xx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing but the plot

xx

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Rosalie pov**

As I walked downstairs, I just could not get my head around all I had seen and heard. How could I have been living with an abuser and not seen it. Poor Bella, not only had she been beaten repeatedly but to lose so many innocent babies. I had to get her away from him and this house. Once Bella was safe I could concentrate on getting Emmett and myself away from here. I loved being a Cullen at one point but now I despised them. As for Alice, if Bella was right me and that pixie would be having more than words.

"Emmett, come hunting with me?"

"What about Bella babe is she ok?" Bless him he'd always loved Bella like the sister he barely remembered from his human life. I wished I had given her more of a chance in those 6 months. I know 6 months is nothing to a vampire but to a human its quite awhile and of course first impressions count for a lot.

"yeah she's gonna be just fine. Come on though I need to be back before the others get back from hunting." although he raised his eyebrows he did not comment he knew I wasn't telling him something and was waiting for me to come to him. a lot of people thought my monkey man was an idiot, good for nothing but a joke but in fact he was very smart.

We hunted together and then came together as only in a passionate session of love making before I sat up and smoothed out my hair.

"Em, Bella needs our help, she's in trouble"

"I heard babe, what are going to do. I wont let this continue and to be honest I don't know how long I would be able to keep my hands off the little shit."

"I want to phone our brother. See if he will help us. I don't know why but I have a feeling he is the only man for the job. It'll be awkward with Alice and all but Bella needs to get out before it gets any worse. I know you heard what we discussed baby but seeing her there on the floor. There wasn't a patch of her unmarked below the neck, and all those babies Em, how could he."

"hey shush babe, come on I know how you feel but maybe in a messed up way Bella feels just a little relief. How would she protect a baby from him when she cant protect herself."

"I know what you mean, but she really loved those babies Em I saw the loss take just a little spark from her every time. This baby she wants so much, did you hear her when she asked me if he'd let her keep this one. I don't know if you know, I know Edward doesn't, but she has a shoe box for each of those babies in a trunk in the closet. Just tiny little trinkets of the short time she had with each of them."

"No I didn't know that. I guess I thought she was doing ok. Maybe that's how she copes with it? Knowing she has those boxes close by? Phone Jasper babe get him here as soon as possible."

I took out my phone and dialled the number I'd be given in case of emergency. I was nervous. I hadn't seen Jasper in 15 years and the 3 years before that he wasn't exactly himself what with him and Alice constantly at each others throats.

"Rose?"

"Jasper? Is that you?" I'm sure the emotions were clear in my voice.

"Rose, what's the matter, is it Emmett?"

"No, Jasper Emmett is just fine, but I need your help with a ,uh, situation, more of a rescue mission"

"Rose you know I don't care about any Cullen's except you and Em. If your both ok then there's no reason for me to be involved."

"Please Jasper, you're the only one who can help. Its Edward, hes taken a human girl who he claims is his mate, he's…" I was cut off by what sounded like thunder on Jaspers end and a male voice shouting.

"Major we need to leave for Forks immediately!"

"Captain, what are you talking about I was just saying to Rose…"

"No I'm sorry major but your mate is in forks and human, _the_ human and she needs your help, now."

"Rose, we'll be there in two days, but don't tell anyone but Em we are coming." he said through the phone.

"Thank you Jasper, she really is a special girl. Oh and Jasper?"

"Yes Rose?"

"we aint Cullen's anymore, we're McCarty's!" with that I ended the connection and turned to look at Emmett.

"Jasper will be here in two days with peter and charlotte and apparently Bella's his true mate" Emmett looked at me startled for a nanosecond before an evil grin spread on his face.

"Man, Jasper better let me help kill dickward though once Jaspers through I doubt there will be much left. Maybe I could do the burning?"

 **J** **aspers pov**

Rosalie clicked off and with a sigh I put my phone away. I was glad she wasn't a Cullen anymore, they really were nothing but trouble. I was slightly surprised when she told me Emmett was ok. From the tone of her voice I was sure he was seriously injured in someway if not dead, but no her concern was for a human girl. This human girl must be something special for Rose to give a damn. I loved my sister but she was so scarred by her past that it turned her into a hard woman.

Thinking of this human girl I was slightly sad that I didn't ask her name. Peter said she was my mate and I had no reason to doubt him. In fact he had never been wrong with his gift of just knowing shit.

As I turned around I saw them both stood there looking at me expectantly, Peter grinning at me while shaking keys in the air at me. We went straight to my truck and peter sped off heading straight for Forks. It was a 15 hour drive so we would be there a good 24 hours earlier than I told Rose. It wasn't that I didn't trust her but I wanted to get the lay of the land. This human girl was most likely in love with Edward and I was about to bring her whole world crashing down around her. I regretted not getting more information from Rose, she was about to say something when Peter cut her off.

I was immediately alert when Peter suddenly stiffened and turned so slightly that a human wouldn't of noticed it.

"What is it." I asked.

"Major, we're not going to make it." he said hesitantly

"What do you mean? what aren't you telling me Captain" he visibly flinched. I only used Captain now when he was pissing me off and he knew it. I had long since buried 'the Major' and 'God of War' they just weren't needed. No perhaps buried was the wrong word, more blended until we became one.

"I don't know. Something bad is gonna go down tonight but I cant get a read on what. I just know she will survive. I really hate my gift sometimes. Its useless if I cant prevent things."

"No its not your fault brother. If you hadn't have come barging in when you did I would have told Rose no when she begged for my help."

Suddenly, I felt a burning ache in my chest shut myself down as much as possible trying to picture my mate.

12 hours later Peter informed me that we were just entering Seattle and did I need to hunt. I declined the offer. I had only just finished hunting myself when he had come barrelling through the porch door. Prick was going to be fixing that the minute we got back.

As we got nearer to Forks the pain in my chest got worse but was still manageable. Until we hit Forks itself and I realised that someone in this town was in some serious physical and emotional pain. Turning on to the Cullen drive I realise we were moving towards that someone and I was out of that truck while it was still moving. My mate was in pain.

The closer I got to the house the more her pain was getting to me. I thought with this much pain she must be going through the change and that just pissed me off. With a roar I entered the house and looked for my mate. Alice tried to speak to me but I just pushed her away. I saw Edward move out of the corner of my eye to stand in front of a human and I snarled at him.

When he spoke to my mate the way he did I saw red and flung him across the room, giving him the only emotions I could must right now, the girl, Isabella's pain. Ah Isabella such a beautiful name.

Suddenly, there she was. I couldn't take it anymore and went straight to her. The minute I touched her I fell to my knees it was just too much.

A/N: never fear Jasper is here lol. Sorry its slightly shorter than the last chapter but chapter 5 is longer than this one.

xx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing but the plot.

Even though ive had no reviews I have noticed that people are still following this story so I will continue to the bitter end.

Enjoy

xx

 _For the next few hours they all went about their business with the exception_ _Edward and Rosalie, even Emmett stayed close playing video games although on closer inspection I could tell he was monitoring the situation in the room._

 _Nobody tried to engage me in conversation although Rosalie did put on another movie, so I could wallow in peace while absently rubbing my still aching chest_ _._

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bella pov**

The ache in my chest suddenly exploded into a searing burning pain just milliseconds before a strangled roar came from outside. In a flash there was a rather angry looking god snarling and growling while looking around the room. Suddenly he roared again as his eyes landed on my but I was not afraid. This vampire wasn't thirsty he was pissed.

"Jazzy? What are you doing here? Have you come back to me? I don't think I can take u back until you revert to the better diet but I understand how u slipped without my guidance and I forgive you" Alice said as she hung all over the new comer.

The man who I now understood was Alice's ex husband Jasper Whitlock pushed Alice away from him and snarled as Edward moved in front of me. "Bella, go to your room NOW."

Jasper snarled again and before I could blink Edward was across the room on the floor sobbing like a baby whilst Jasper was knelt in front of me. "MY mate!" he sobbed as his head collapsed into my lap.

"Uh anyone want to explain this to me," I asked while waving a hand over the obviously hurting man in front of me.

"Oh of course Bella, this is Jasper Alice's ex husband but he seems to think you are his mate." Carlisle said rather bewildered

"Yes yes I got the bit about the mates and I kinda worked the whole ex husband bit out myself, but what is wrong with him and why is his head in my lap" seriously Carlisle was pissing me off. For someone who was supposedly compassionate to all creatures his lack of feeling for this man was shocking.

"Ma'am, Jasper has the gift of empathy. He can feel everything you are feeling and it seems to be overwhelming him" a male voice came from the front door. I looked up to see a man and woman both with blonde hair. The man was 6ft 2 with silver blond hair. His body screamed danger but the grin he was flashing my way told me he was a joker mostly although I'm sure he could do serious damage if the situation called for it. What was obviously his mate by her position slightly behind and to the left of him was a petit blond just a little taller than myself at 5ft 6. She too looked like she could cause chaos

"Oh god I'm so sorry Jasper, here, is that better? I cant block it out completely while I'm human but I can dial it down. I'm Isabella by the way but I prefer Bella." I rushed out as I put my shield up.

Slowly Jasper shuddered and raised his head out of my lap. When his eyes suddenly locked on mine I gasped. He was right he was my mate.

"Such a beautiful name. But tell me why some much pain. No lady should ever feel such pain, loss, desperation and unworthiness as u felt when I came in?" his voice was pure perfection and sent shivers down my spine. However I was cautious the last man I trusted and loved was still led on the floor sobbing just feet away from me and that didn't turn out in my best interests at all.

"Jasper, I... I cant really explain my story to you. I feel the truth in that you are my mate although I was lead to believe I was the mate of another but i don't want to hurt you and i don't think I'm strong enough to do this. I'm sorry" i waited for the angry words or the silent threat from his eyes but there was nothing but love and understanding.

"Bella, i think its time you told everyone what was going on. I told you i would keep you safe and help you get out if its what you wanted, so i called my brother Jasper. He is here to help you and the fact he's your true mate means he will never be able to intentionally harm you. That's how i knew that you weren't ever Edwards the moment i realised what he had done" Rosalie pleaded. I was inclined to listen to her, she had fast become my rock in the last 24 hours and i could deny her nothing.

"What do you mean Edward had done. What has _Edward_ done?" Jasper snarled

"Rosalie, i don't know what your intentions are but i think you owe this family an explanation. Bella is Edwards mate we all know this to be fact. Why are you trying to ruin that by calling a man here who quite frankly is not fit for this family? He left of his own will and obviously has turned back in to the murderous monster he was when he first joined with Alice all those years ago. Edward, perhaps you should leave with Bella its too dangerous for her to be here with these three" this from Carlisle who has shocked the living daylights out of me with his callous words.

"NO!" i screamed at the same time Jasper started growling again. "hey cowboy, can ya stop with all the fucking snarlin and growlin? You sound like a damn dog" every one of the Cullen's gasped at my language and i think Esme was just about to chastise me when she caught my defiant glare and decide to leave it alone.

"My apologies darling. Do ya not like dogs?" my god that accent was gonna kill me. Wait what was i thinking? After what happened yesterday and practically for the last 4 years this was gonna have to go slow.

"Love them to pieces but a man should not sound like a dog." I said jokingly. I then got a glimpse of Rose's face and she knew i was stalling. Sighing i rubbed my hand across my face.

"Ok Rose is right its about time you all heard the truth, but i ask that Alice and Edward leave. In line with being honest id like to say i hate the pair of you and i want nothing more to do with either of you."

"Bella I think you need to go and lie down, you are obviously having a breakdown bought on by the past 24 hours and all this excitement this evening. You go on up upstairs and I'll bring up a sedative."

"Carlisle I've waited a long time to say this but, shut the fuck up u stupid, egotistical, cowardly prick" god that felt better. "shall we sit? Are you two leaving or do you want me to continue with you still here within range of my trigger happy mate?" the Cullen's looked less than impressed with my emerging personality nonetheless Edward, ever the coward, ran like a bitch into the trees while alice sat there bold as brass with a smug look on her face.

"Jazzy would never hurt me would you baby" god i wanted to puke and so did a few others apparently.

"You call me jazzy again girl and I'll show ya why they call me the 'god of war'" he growled at her. She promptly squealed and ran after Edward.

"So this is gonna come as a shock to some of you and while others are aware of the basics they don't know everything. I just please ask that you let me finish cos i don't think ill be able to continue once i stop." I looked around at all the faces as they all sat down.

"I met Edward in 2002 when I was 15 , and at first he was the perfect guy and i felt like he rescued me from my parents in a way. But a week after i moved in here was the first time he hit me" the Whitlock's and McCarty's all growled. "Please?" I pleaded and they stopped. "For the last 4 years Edward has hit me almost weekly in an attempt to bring me under his control or learn my place as he calls it. All 6 babies that I've carried have been lost because in his words i am not good enough to carry a child of his so he has beaten them out of me literally" Rose and the female in Jaspers coven snarled. I couldn't blame them so i just carried on. "The 6th baby i found out about yesterday morning but when Edward got back from hunting he started to hit me because of something Alice saw and was about to take me to bed," more ferious snarls, "I made the mistake of telling him id rather him kill us, instead of me, than endure that again and he worked it out instantly, pausing momentarily before punching me in the stomach repeatedly. He then continued with his intentions of raping me once he could no longer here the baby's heartbeat. It wasn't the first time he raped me either. As for Alice she knew all about it." I was sobbing almost uncontrollably now i couldn't go into details it was too hard.

I finally got the courage to look around and found to my surprise that the two friends of Jaspers and Emmett were all holding Jasper down whilst he growled, hissed, snarled and spat.

"Its ok let him go," i said. Instantly he was by my side hands reached out for my face and stupidly i flinched. His heart broke before my eyes but before he could pull away i grabbed his hand and brought it to my face. He caressed my cheek so lovingly i could of got lost in that feeling forever. Unfortunately it wasn't to be.

"You little lying bitch. After everything we have done for you and you accuse my son and daughter of such heinous crimes. You had nothing, nothing. Just some rags and a few bits of junk that even good will would reject." Esme was murderous. It didn't surprise me. Alice and Edward could never do wrong.

"Is that right Esme. Well perhaps you'd like some proof? Your mate has already seen but i don't mind showing everyone else i have nothing to hide or be ashamed of." I heard a "hell no you don't" from the blonde male stood by the door, i really did need to find out their names.

"Peter and charlotte Whitlock at your service ma'am" peter said grinning at me. How the hell.

"I'll tell you later sugar" peter said.

I giggled at the name and it was then i realised that Jasper must have used his gift to calm me down. I turned back to the rest of the room and raised an eyebrow in question at Esme.

"Yes I think i would like to see this no existent proof" she challenged. I sighed and turned to look at Rose. Immediately she knew what i was asking and approached to help me stand and remove my top. I had a bra on so i wasn't worried about anything being too on show. I didn't remove my sweatpants it wasn't nessiccary. The moment Rose moved to my side she basically unveiled the horror that was my body. The whitlocks and Emmett hissed in anger and then immediately looked away to give me my privacy but Rose coughed to gain their attention. As they all looked back at me i turned slowly to show my back. Jasper must of been overwhelmed with the emotions in the room as i was instantly overcome with rage. I collapsed back into the arm chair hissing myself in pain as my bare back hit the rough fabric of the seat. He pulled it in without delay.

"Apologises again darling."

Rose helped me back on with my top and i turned once more to look at Esme. The look on her face was rightly horrified but had an undercurrent of disbelief and disgust too.

"Those bruises are nothing more than intense love making and your stupidly clumsy nature" i wasn't shocked, i hadn't really been expecting much different but it hurt all the same.

At that moment Edward and Alice came marching back into the house. Jasper directly crouched in front of me and was visibly shaking from his effort not to attack.

"Isabella, i have had enough of this. I forgive you these dreadful and disgusting lies but you will desist right now and go to your room NOW!" for a split second i was so scared that i almost complied with the order, but then i remembered i was no longer alone.

"You will shut your fucking mouth ya worthless piece of shit. You will not address my Bella or i will remove your head and torture you for then next 200 odd years. Do u understand me boy?" Jasper spat.

Edward stupidly snarled and crouched down. "she is not your Bella, I have first claim"

"EDWARD enough!" Carlisle shouted, "Jasper, if you try to harm Edward in any way i will be forced to call for protection. Remember i have friends in high places"

"I would not threaten me Cullen. You should know by now i am scared of no man. Perhaps you should also remember that friends aren't always what they seem!" Jasper replied before turning to me. "Do you have any belongings here that you wish to take with you when we leave?"

"No I don't want to go. Rose please your my best friend and Em's like the big brother i never had. I don't want to leave you" i was beginning to panic. I couldn't make it without them. Rose looked to Emmett who simply nodded at her

"Jasper, fancy two extra house guests?" she asked

"Anything for Bella but you know you'd always be welcome regardless"

I started to calm upon hearing that and even felt a little excitement. "I uh just have a little trunk that i would like to take. Clothes i can get on the road."

"You take nothing with you from this house Isabella. Everything you have was paid for by me" Edward retorted but then shut up as Jasper growled.

"Edward i wouldn't want to take anything you paid for but you forget that i had a small savings account when i moved in with you. And although it was only small you refused to let me pay my way so has grown a little. Everything in the trunk I paid for myself out of that savings" i said angrily before I turned to Rose, "would you grab it out of my wardrobe Rose, I don't wish to go back to that room. Also the pain meds by the bed, unless I'm forbidden from those as well?"

"No Bella I wont deny you the pain meds I'm still a doctor after all. Jasper she needs to not sit up for too long it will be too painful on her ribs" Carlisle informed us and turned to follow Rose up the stairs. So he did think about someone other than his mate and son.

Rosalie was back quickly with the trunk and meds and strangely a wheelchair. I lifted my brow to which she simply shrugged and shook her head in the direction of the stairs.

We didn't bother saying goodbye we just walked out the door to Jaspers truck which he helped me into with Emmett jumping into his jeep. I turned to charlotte and said "Seriously what's with the growling, he sounds like a pit-bull" she looked at me with a smile and said simple "Its a man thing". with that we pulled out of the Cullen's and were quickly on the road to Seattle.

A/N: yay, Bella's physically safe. Chapter 6 isn't written yet but I do have a chapter plan and will post Monday or Tuesday.

Please do review even if you think its rubbish. Go on I can take it.

x


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok first apologise that this is late but life got in the way. My daughter was rushed into hospital Saturday night after a nasty asthma attack and then Sunday my husband was attacked. Both are thankfully ok now but as you can imagine my writing has had to be delayed.

Anyway here's chapter 6 and I own nothing but the plot

Enjoy

X

Chapter 6

Bella pov

As we drove out of Forks, the tears started to spill onto my cheeks. I felt Rose squeeze my hand but nobody spoke. The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours but could only be minutes however I could take it no more and started to sob. I felt so out of control and so lost whilst grieving for all I'd lost at the same time.

"Bells sweetie, its ok I got you. You're safe now I promise." Rose said as she rubbed circles on my back. I just sobbed harder.

"Bella?" Came Jaspers voice from my other side. "Bella, may I help you calm down?"

"P…Pl…please" was all I could manage. I felt Jasper's calm reach me immediately but it still took a few minutes before I stopped crying completely.

"Bella, I know what I said about being your mate was probably a shock, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you no matter what. I wont even pretend to know what you could possibly be going through right now but you can talk to me, or any one of us if you want Peter, Charlotte and I all did a psychology course a few years ago so we could help you if you feel you need it. Everything will be on your terms and no one will push you to do anything you don't want, ok. I just want you to be happy and know that you are completely safe and even if you weren't I will protect you I promise."

"You ask me, you should have ripped that fucker apart and burnt the pieces if you want her to be safe." came a voice from the front.

"That's enough Peter, she safe regardless of whether Edward is still alive or not. My reasons, for leaving that piece of shit alive are just that my reasons, but rest assured if he comes anywhere near Bella again I will end him!" I must admit I was curious as to his reasons myself. I didn't particularly want to see anyone killed but as long as Jasper didn't get hurt I truly didn't care.

"Where are we going? Do you have a house near here?" I was really starting to get tired and I could tell the pain killers were wearing off.

"No we live in Billings, Montana at the moment but we will be making a few over night stops to ensure you get some sleep. We're just coming up to Poulsbo so we should be in Seattle in the next hour maximum. You could go to sleep now if you want and we'll wake you when we get there" Jasper said. Sleep was going to be impossible without my painkillers and I needed to eat with them but they'd done so much for me already I didn't want to impose any further.

"Um, I'll be ok I can wait until we get there." I was surprised we were almost to Poulsbo. I must have zoned out because that was a 2 and a half hour drive.

"Peter, find a gas station in Poulsbo, Bella needs her painkillers and she needs to food with them. It'll only take a few minutes." Rose knew me only too well, and I knew better than to argue with her.

"Text Emmett and tell him the change of plan." Jasper said to Rosalie.

We pulled into the gas station a few minutes later and they all got out the car. Rose went to get the chair out of the truck bed but I shook my head at her. Id been sat for a few hours so it would be good to stretch my legs though I knew I'd need her help.

"Darlin' do you need to use the bathroom? I could get you something to eat while you do that if you'd like or we can wait." I knew Jasper was giving me a choice, something I never had with Edward and it warmed my heart a little.

"No that's fine could I have a soda as well?" I knew it wasn't the best drink at this time of night but the pain killers would counteract the sugar anyway so I thought why not.

"Yes of course you don't need to ask, you can have what ever you want." Jasper said. There was a slight edge to his voice that scared me slightly but I squashed it down as I saw a frown on his face.

Rose helped me to the rest room and I decided to ask her about it.

"Rose did I do something wrong? Jasper seemed almost angry at me."

"Oh Bella no, he wasn't angry at you. He was angry at the fact you felt the need to ask for a drink that's all. I don't think Jasper could ever be really angry at you. How you holding up though? Are you doing ok?"

"I'm… doing better I think. I'm really confused though."

"What's got you confused?"

"Well, I was in so much pain just hours ago I didn't want to… well I mean I wanted to…I thought about if it would be so bad if I wasn't around anymore, but now, since I met Jasper, I feel different. I feel things that I shouldn't be feeling not so soon after Edward… you know. I don't know what's wrong with me." I couldn't look at her telling her I had wanted to kill myself just hours ago. Would she think any less of me?

"Bella, Bella look at me. Everything you have been feeling is completely normal. You know I welcomed death after Royce but I never got my wish and yes I resented Carlisle changing me but I don't feel that way anymore. When I met Emmett I felt better too. Yes I was scared shitless but like you I started to feel more positive emotions. Its being near your mate I think. The theory is that your mate completes you and together there is nothing that can keep you apart. As for the feelings themselves, you must do what you feel is right when it is right. Jasper won't ever pressure you for anything you can be assured of that I promise."

"Everything alright in there my most beautiful ladies" came Emmett's booming voice through the door. I giggled while Rose just rolled he eyes.

"Yes Em we're coming out now" she shouted at him.

As we walked slowly back to the truck my eyes found Jaspers and he smiled slightly at me almost as if unsure of himself. As we reached each other I smiled brightly at him which he returned immediately.

"I'm sorry if I scared you darlin'?"

"I'm ok. I guess we have a lot we need to figure out but I know we'll get there eventually."

Jasper smiled again as he helped me back into the truck and passed me a sandwich, a soda and a bottle of water.

"I heard somewhere that you should take tablets with water and I know you asked for soda so I got both." I couldn't help but laugh at the sheepish look on his face but sent him my gratitude all the same. Pretty soon the pills and the gentle hum of the engine out me sleep.

I woke with a bit of a start when I realised I was no longer in a vehicle but led on something soft. I groaned as I opened my eyes and looked around. I found myself in a hotel room with Jasper and Rose chatting quietly in the corner of the room. As I tried to sit up I screamed at the pain in my side and both vampires came rushing to my side.

"Bella, what's wrong. Rose, call a doctor now. Jasper panicked while trying to check me over. It would have been hilarious if it didn't hurt so much.

"Jasper calm down. She doesn't need a doctor. It's just been 5 hours since the last lot of pain killers. Make yourself useful and find her something small to eat like a chocolate bar or something. Here you go Bella, take these. Is the pain still the same as before? Any pain in your lower stomach?"

"It was my ribs again. The pain in my stomach is almost gone just the bruising is a bit tender. I need some cosmetics though Rose otherwise its gunna get real awkward in the truck." I said as I led back against my pillows.

"I'll go and get some now and then we'll get you a quick wash."

"I can go get it. What do you need." came jaspers voice as he re-entered the room.

I looked at Rose and laughed at her slightly disgusted look despite feeling mortified myself.

"Its ok Jasper I think Rose can manage."

"Its ok Bella, I don't mind, I want to take care of you."

"Jasper you need to stay here with Bella and make sure she eats her snack. I won't be long."

"But…"

"Oh for god sake, Jasper, Bella needs some sanitary products. Are you telling me you can go find her some?" Rose interrupted now slightly amused by Jaspers pouting.

"I… well… er… you have fun with that. Here Bella eat your chocolate." I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Oh you find that funny do you? Well let me tell you I could do it I was just taken by surprise that's all." Jasper whined but soon smirked at me still trying to control my laughing. "Honestly though Bella, if that's what you need I would find a way to get it for you. You just have to ask."

Once Rose got back she took me to the bathroom and helped me wash and put some clean clothes on then tucked e back in to bed like a mother hen.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, Peter and Charlotte went hunting and Emmett wanted to go with them. To be honest Bella I wanted to talk to you about that. You see Em and I are going to started hunting our natural food source but I want you to know that you will be absolutely, 100% safe with us." I had honestly never seen Rose look so worried in the entire time I had known her. I had guessed it wouldn't be long before they changed their diet and I was completely fine with it.

"Rosie, its fine. You are what you are. It's not your fault you have to drink blood. And seeing as we're being honest I have to say I think the Cullen's are idiots. The animal diet isn't as good as Carlisle makes it out to be. I haven't seen Jasper struggle with his thirst the entire time he's been near me, the same with Peter and Charlotte. They don't have the dark shadows under their eyes and they look just all round healthier. Your body human or vampire craves things because you need it. For a doctor he really is blind when it comes to this." Jasper and Rosalie just sat there staring at me dumbfounded. I just smiled took Jaspers hand in mine and drifted back off to sleep.

A few hours later I awoke to a loud obnoxious laugh that could only belong to Emmett.

"Em what the hell are you laughing at?" I growled. I hated being woken up and I was not a morning person at all.

"Oh shit, sorry bells. Here I'll go get you some coffee. Do you want a bagel?" It was kind of funny to see a anyone of Emmett's size scared of my reaction to being woken up especially as that person was a vampire. I barely had time to nod before he was grabbing his keys and running out the hotel door.

"Rosalie, you didn't tell me that you keep his balls in your handbag. Really I've never seen a vampire run from a mere human before." Peter laughed. Ha he ain't seen nothing yet.

"Um Peter I wouldn't… ya know what never mind I'm going to join my husband." Rose rushed out the door double quick time.

"See I told you brother, munching down on the furries makes you tapped in the head. Really those Cullen's would shit themselves if the came across a real vampire. If they were able to that is. So bellsy wellsy, when you gonna join our ranks and get yourself some juicy criminals. Wait you are gonna feed from humans aint ya I cant be living with no animal eaters?" I was seriously pissed. I hadn't even been awake 2 minutes and this a hole was being an obnoxious idiot.

"Who the FUCK are you talking to asshole? Firstly they are NOT Cullen's they are McCarty's. Secondly, I haven't had a chance to decide when I want to be changed or if indeed I want to be at all, but I can assure you that you will not be the first to know as quite frankly it is none of your fucking business. If I do decide to be changed, Jasper and I will talk about what I wish to hunt and you will NOT interfere. Thirdly, IF YOU EVER call me Bellsy wellsy again, I will personally find away to turn your ass into a crispy critter. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes ma'am." With that he was off out the door just a tad quicker than Emmett. I did feel a tad guilty but honestly when were people going to understand I needed caffeine first thing in the morning. I was bought out of my musings by a cough from the corner of the room. I turned to see Charlotte looking rather amused and Jasper looking rather scared. I raised my brow at him and before my eyes he too rushed straight past me and out the hotel door. I snorted and plonked myself back on the bed before looking at charlotte with a smirk.

"your still here?"

"Sorry Bella, did you want me to leave too? Damn sugar you sure know how to clear a room. I think we are gunna get on just fine." With that she went back to reading whatever book she had been before my rude awakening.

I'm not sure how long I led there but soon came a timid knock on the door and I lifted my head to see Rose with a very timid looking Emmett behind her.

"Hey, lil sis I got you a double shot but I couldn't find any bagels so I had to get you a McMuffin." I was up off the bed as quickly as I could considering my ribs and almost launched Rose out the way causing Emmett to flinch back and almost drop my coffee.

"Oh Emmy-bear you're the best big brother a girl could ever wish for I'm sorry I got mad I didn't mean it, forgive me please?"

Rose just snorted and then looked around the room. "Where Jasper and Peter?"

Charlotte started laughing so hard I don't think she could talk.

"I got kinda cranky with Peter, cos he called me _Bellsy Wellsy_ so they legged it. I don't know where they went though" I said between mouthfuls of coffee. I was starting to think I had a bit of a problem. Emmett gasped and started shaking his head while mumbling something about suicidal vampires.

It was about ten minutes later when I saw a rather worried head pop round the door and then push Jasper through first before asking,

"Has she been dispossessed yet?"

"She has a name ya know" I growled at him.

"Sorry Bella I meant have you enjoyed your coffee on this lovely fine morning." I growled in response and then went to sit on Jaspers lap and lie my head on his shoulder.

"Hey cowboy you got anything to add to what your brother said?" I asked while trying to look 100% innocent. I don't think it was working because he smirked at me and whispered into my ear,

"You are not as sly as you think sugar but don't worry Peter was appropriately scared." I couldn't help but giggle so he'd caught on to the fact that I wasn't angry anymore.

"So what's the plan for today, we've still got a good 12 hours of driving to do but obviously lil bit here cant sit in the car for that long." I contemplated telling Peter off again for the nickname but I decided it was actually not that bad so let it go.

"Well, its 8:30 now so I was thinking we'd hit the road about 9ish, stop for Bella to rest in Ritzville, then head across to Missoula where we'd spend the night and from there straight to the ranch we should arrive by lunch time. Bella do you think you can manage 3-4 hours at a go in the truck or do you need to stop more than that?" Jasper asked.

"No that's fine. As long as I have a snack and something to drink I can take painkillers in the truck if necessary. I do need some clean clothes though and I think you and Rose should hunt tonight when we stop as you didn't get a chance to last night." I wasn't sure how that would go down as Edward hated it when I suggested he needed to hunt but Jasper did say he wouldn't hurt me and Emmett and Rose were right here so I decided to risk it.

"That sounds like a great idea but I can go another couple of days if you want me to stay with you." He was so sweet but then so was Edward in the beginning. This was harder than I thought it was going to be.

"No its fine, Emmett will stay with me wont you Em?"

"Of course he will Bella and you don't need to worry about clothes, I picked you some up when Emmett was hunting up your breakfast. Do you want me to help?" Bless Rose she always knew just what I needed.

Half an hour later we were back in the truck on the road towards Ritzville. Peter and Charlotte were full of questions while Jasper and Rose were just quietly listening. We'd stopped in Ritzville for about 2 hours for lunch before hopping back on the road for our final leg of the day continuing with the 'lets get to know Bella' questions. A few of the more personal questions I hedged around or just said 'next'. No one pushed for me to answer and I was glad, only Rose was aware of every detail of my life before I met Edward and that was fine with me for now. I just wasn't ready.

3 hours later we pulled into a hotel in Missoula and checked into a suite. Once we got to the suite I realised it was gone 5pm so decided to call down to room service after some small hinting by Jasper. While I was waiting for my dinner I decided to have nice soak in the Jacuzzi tub while Rose sat on the vanity chatting away to me. A while later Jasper gently knocked on the door and told me room service had arrived so with Roses help I got out of the tub and got dressed into the shorts and t-shirt she'd managed to find for me to sleep in.

After I ate Rose and Jasper said their goodbyes and promised not to be long, leaving me with Emmett, Peter and charlotte. In the end we decided to just watch a movie until the others came back.

Just as the movie was finishing the door opened and Jasper and Rose walked in and sat by me on the bed with Jasper practically pushing Emmett out of the way.

"Wow, that was quick" I said surprised they were back already.

"Yeah we got lucky we came across 4 men who were about to…uh… never mind, we managed to find plenty and will be good for a while." I knew what Jasper was going to say and I was glad he didn't not in front of everyone else. I know deep down that they know what has happened to me but nobody needs to be reminded of it. I wondered how Rosalie coped with it, or if perhaps she saw it as justice for those girls they weren't in time to save. I'd have to ask her one day.

We sat around while Emmett put the second movie on but I was asleep before the film really got going curled up into Jaspers side feeling safe for the first time in I cant remember how long.

"Bella. Where are you? You know you cant hide from me forever. Be a good girl and do as your told for once."

I was running through trees despite knowing it was useless. He would catch me eventually. I carried on running anyway. I don't know why just that he wanted something from me and I couldn't let him have it.

I came to a clearing and knew I'd never make it, he was too close behind me.

"Bella if you just stop and come with me I'll let him live." I whirled round to face my tormenter and screamed horrified as I saw Jasper my mate in pieces at Edwards feet with Edward holding a lit match just feet from him.

" _JASPER NO! Edward please don't I'll do anything." I screamed. I couldn't, no wouldn't watch jasper die._

"Come here Isabella you are coming home with me and we will get rid of that thing as soon as we arrive." he sneered as he grabbed my stomach. I looked down to see what he meant and sobbed as I saw I was heavily pregnant.

"Don't worry love I know he manipulated your emotions into getting you into his bed but I promise as soon as we are far enough away and that thing is no longer inside you, his hold will wear off and we can go back to how it was before."

"Bella? Bella can you hear me? You have to wake up, its just a dream darlin', ive got you, you're safe."

I woke with a scream and started thrashing about trying to get away from the cold hard body that was pinning me.

Before I could register my surroundings I was free from my restraints and Rose was in my face, stroking my hair.

"Sweetie, it's ok shush. It was just a nightmare hunny. He's not here it's just me and Jasper."

"Jasper?" I looked around and saw him in the corner as far away from me as he could get without leaving the room. Without a second thought for my still sore ribs I launched myself off the bed and into his arms.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise it was you. I know you would never hurt me I thought you were him when I woke up. Please forgive me?" I begged. The look in his eyes was haunted like I had punched right through his chest and ripped out his heart before slowly stamping all over it right in front of him.

"Nothing to forgive darlin'. Are you ok?"

"I'll be ok but I think I need some pain killers my ribs are killing me."

Not longer after I had calmed down properly Peter, Charlotte and Emmett cam into the room with the latter holding up a large coffee and a brown paper bag which I soon found out housed a bagel and a McMuffin. I reached up and kissed him on his cheek before eating my breakfast. After I'd eaten Rose helped me get dressed and we once again climbed into Jaspers truck while this time Rose went with Emmett in his Jeep, to make our final leg to the Whitlock ranch.

I must have fallen asleep at some point as I was being gentle shook awake by Jasper telling me we were almost there.

As I sat up he pointed out the most gorgeous house I have ever seen. It was big but nowhere near a big as the Cullen house in Forks. Approaching closer I could see there was a wrap around porch with a swing seat and I immediately imagined Jasper and I snuggled up watching the others in the yard goofing around. I felt so at ease and as a smile crept up onto my face I could think only one thing.

I was home.

A/N: so there's chapter 6 and it's the longest yet purely because I wanted to get the travelling out in one chapter. I'm actually going away next week so my daughter can recover without all the nasty air we have in the city and although I will do my very best to get another chapter to you I don't know what the wifi connection is like where we're going. Regardless chapter 7 will be posted by next Friday night (that's the 9th not the 2nd).

x


	7. Authors note

i am so sorry that this is not a chapter. my laptop has given up on me and my only other device is my phone. i am writing chapter 7 on my phone so i can post it asap but as you can probably imagine is taking way to long and is killing my thumbs i have it about half written so fingers crossed by this friday i will be able to post.

again i am so sorry.

x


	8. Chapter 7

A/N so here's chapter 7 again so sorry it took long. I still have no laptop so this has been written purely on my phone, which has a cracked screen, so please excuse any mistakes.

I own nothing but the plot

Enjoy

x

 **Chapter 7**

Bella pov

After we pulled up outside the house Jasper and charlotte showed me to my room. It was a nice beige colour with two doors leading off the first to a good size ensuite bathroom with separate shower stall and the second was to a walk in closet.

"Is it ok Bella? We can go and get you some clothes and things when we go food shopping if you like" Jasper asked. I looked around the room from the King-size bed with more scatter cushions than I could count to the large TV on the wall and on to the huge bay window seat that I just knew would be brilliant for reading. I loved it but was suddenly filled with a sense of dread. Is this Jaspers room? What does he expect of me?

"Its perfect. Um whose room was this?" I asked trying not to let my anxiety show through.

"Its our guest room sweetie. The only other room available Rosalie and Emmett have as it doesn't have a bathroom so Rose earmarked this one for you. She said you love your soaks in the bath."

"Thank you" at that moment my hunger made itself known with the most unladylike noise I have ever heard.

"Hmm darlin I think we need to get you feed. I'll accompany you three ladies to town if you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind Jasper that would be nice."

A while later Jasper, who had insisted on driving, pulled up outside a little diner. We went to seat ourselves at a table when I slipped and made a fast plunge towards the hard floor when two strong arms grabbed me and spun me so I was facing them. Looking up I found myself getting lost in rather amused yet beautiful brown eyes… wait brown… I started to panic but sensing my emotions Jasper had me immediately out of his arms and seated while he knelt in front of me looking worried.

"Darlin, what's the matter did I hurt ya?"

"No, Jasper no. I'm fine I was just startled when I saw your eyes I didn't notice you had put contacts in." I whispered knowing full well he would hear me.

It appeased Jasper enough that he gave me a small smile and took a seat opposite me at the table. When the waitress came over I ordered a share platter that way it wouldn't be obvious that I was the only one eating.

Not long after I finished eating we left in search of a grocery store where charlotte told me to get everything I would need. By the time we were finished I was in quite a bit of pain and knew that clothes shopping was out of the question.

"Rosie, I, can we go back I can hand wash some of the stuff we picked up on the way here but I really need to lie down."

"That's fine sweetie, if you like I can just order you some clothes online and they'll be delivered within 48 hours. Come on lets get you home to rest."

I must have fallen asleep after Rose gave me some pain killers in the truck because the next thing I knew I was in my room and it was dark outside. Slowly I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When I went back to my room I immediately saw Jasper sat on the window seat staring out at the woods.

"Wont you sit with me a while Bella, I'd like to tell you my story but I'm afraid you may wish to leave once I'm finished. I promise I wont try to stop you and I would like to assure you that I would never hurt you no matter what." Jasper whispered turning to face me. I went to him straight away and sat whilst taking his hand in my own.

"Nothing you can tell me will ever change my mind about you Jasper, after all you saved me from a fate worse than death."

"We will see," he said grimly.

By the time Jasper had finished telling me everything I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks. To say I was angry was an understatement. How dare someone treat him that way. In a way I was a little miffed that Jasper had already dealt with the Mexican bitch as I would have liked to dish out a little justice myself but on the other hand I was relieved that Jasper didn't fear the day she would come for him.

We spent many hours just talking getting to know each other even more but there was a question that had been burning my insides since the day I met him and I knew others were curious as well.

"Jasper, I need to ask you something but I don't think you are going to like it"

"Ask away darlin' I won't get angry at ya even if I don't like the question"

"Why didn't you kill Edward. I mean in a way I'm glad you didn't but from the mumblings I heard from Peter I know its not usual?"

"First, why are you glad? It makes no difference but it may help you to understand my reasons"

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain it. I hate Edward with everything I am, but… I guess I could sense that you could take care of yourself and I noticed immediately the scars and assumed that those responsible were no longer walking the earth and I didn't want you to kill because of me. But more than that I was scared. Not for you at least not from Edward but I know Carlisle is extremely friendly with the volturi and I was scared they would come after you." I said it in such a rush that I wasn't sure if he'd heard me but of course he had and after a long sigh he looked into my eyes.

"I felt your fear and if I had known the true reason for it at the time I would have gone ahead and tortured the fucker then and there. But, as I said I could feel your fear and you were so scared I thought your heart might give out. Edward, has been so violent to you and that must have been very scary but darlin I was scared too. Scared that you would see that violent side of a male vampire protecting his mate and fear ME. I never want you to fear me and if I ever make you scared I will gladly rip out my own heart and burn it. As for Carlisle, well its really like I told him. He shouldn't rely so heavily on those he calls friends. Yes the volturi are very powerful and to most vampires very dangerous but there are two things you need to know. 1) I have allies everywhere and that includes Volterra and 2) Even if I didn't the volturi don't stand a chance against me. During the Southern Wars I had the displeasure of meeting Jane and Alec and I assume their mission was either destroy or acquire me but I would not go willingly. Jane tried to use her gift against me and while extremely painful, similar to the pain of the transformation, I had felt much worse during my… time with Maria. Don't get me wrong of course I felt it but it wasn't enough to incapacitate me. Before either of them had a chance to do any more I had them both in a fatal position I told them both they would die if I ever found them coming for me or mine again. Aro knows of my reputation and only sent me one correspondence to express his kind gratitude for my teaching Jane and Alec such a valuable lesson, as if it had all been arranged."

"So they won't come to kill me because I'm a human that knows the secret."

"I want to say no darlin, but the truth is they will one day but when they do I'll be ready."

We sat in comfortable silence for sometime before I felt it only fair if I shared a little of myself as Jasper had with me. Standing up I went to the closet in search of what I was looking for. I suddenly realized I would need help as it was much heavier than I remembered, so I called to Jasper to help.

Putting the trunk in the middle of the room I sat in front of it and opened one of the two lids.

"Jasper, you have shared so many things of yourself with me tonight that I feel the need to share this with you. Jasper would you like to meet my babies?" He simply nodded knowing no words were needed and watched attentively as I went through the tiny boxes that housed the only proof that I was a mother despite what Edward had tried to tell me.

After nearly an hour of going down memory lane I was emotional spent and with Jaspers help I packed away the items and climbed into bed.

"Bella, I just wanted to say thank you for trusting me with that. It must have been very hard. I know one day you will make a really great mum." with that he went to walk out the room but I couldn't let him. Despite everything that had happened with Edward I knew this man in front of me, I could trust to never hurt me or those I loved. He was it for me and although I couldn't put a timeline on my healing I knew I would be ok.

"Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"Stay with me?" He simply smiled and lay next to me and as I lay my head on his chest already falling asleep I swear I heard him sigh in contentment and knew I was healing him too.

 _A/N: So finally there it is Chapter 7. I'm not 100% happy with it but that's life I suppose. Chapter 8 will be posted by friday as I get my new laptop today._

 _x_


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: chapter 8 for you._

 _Some graphic content in this chapter but there will be some sort of warning beforehand_

 _I own nothing but the plot_

 _Enjoy_

 _X_

Chapter 8

The next morning I was woken by the beeping of my phone alerting me that I had a text message. Reaching for the phone I noticed that Jasper was not in my room. As I opened the message I felt the bile start to rise in my throat.

 _Thinking of you when you first wake in the morning just reminds me that your warm body is no longer next to me at night._

I made a dart for the bathroom ignoring the protesting from my still sore ribs and heaved into the toilet but nothing would come up as I remembered I'd not eaten the night before. Panic started to crawl up my body as I felt a strange need to complete the task and actually be sick. However, my body ever betraying me refused to allow even the slightest amount of stomach acid to come up. Sitting back on my knees I tried to calm myself but it was useless, I was becoming hot and sweat was starting to pour from me. Behind my eyes I could see flashes of the times Edward had forced his way into my bed at night and they wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't they stop. I could hear a ringing in my ears but shaking my head was just making it worse.

Between flashes I could see the counter top and the bright pink razor charlotte had grabbed for me caught my eye, screaming at me that it could take the pain away. Make the images go away.

**********************Graphic content***********************

Grabbing the razor I bought it slowly to my arm and drew it down over the skin. There was no pain from slicing threw my skin but as I watched the blood start to bead I realised the flashes were slowing but continuing. I continued to cut and noticed a direct link between the quickness of the blood and the slowing of the images that I wish I could unsee… unlive. The blood fascinated me with the way it trickled down around my arm and for a second I remembered the day I realised I no longer had a problem with blood.

Suddenly, a loud bang shook the walls of the bathroom and the razor was ripped from my hand. I heard a strangled cry before I was grabbed by cold arms and lifted to my feet.

Panic consumed me quicker than before and I started to hit and kick out though I knew it was useless. It wasn't long before I realised I was screaming.

The cold arms spun me around gently and I came face to face with a very scary looking blonde vampire that looked for the first time like a monster, with the deepest black eyes I had ever seen, nothing like the beautiful, catwalk model I had come to love

"Bella, stop, its me, you need to calm down before you have a heart attack!"

"R…Rosie? Why did you stop me it was working, it was making them stop?"

"Bella, what were you thinking? Cutting yourself, and in a house that you share with vampires. Hurting yourself like that. I know it hurts sweetie but do you know what you've done to Jasper?"

"Jasper? What' wrong with Jasper? Where is he?"

"He's on his way back from town. Charlotte asked him to go pick something up with Peter. He felt your pain Bella and it sent him to his knees in the middle of town. It took Peter all his strength to get him in the truck before the humans started rushing over. Peter rang while Charlotte, Emmett and I were hunting to com and check on you because Jasper was chanting your name over and over but couldn't move to get out the truck."

"I'm sorry I didn't know I just wanted it to stop. I didn't plan it. The razor was just there and I was so desperate to make it stop. I couldn't see properly Rose and all I could hear was this ringing in my ears." What had I done? It was so stupid. And in a house of vampires too I could have been killed. Now I would be lucky if they didn't through me out on my arse.

"Bella sweetie, talk to me. I don't understand, what do you mean you couldn't see properly? What wouldn't stop hunny?"

"The images in my head of him playing over and over, they wouldn't stop. He text me Rose and I felt so sick but it wouldn't come up. I just wanted it to stop." I sobbed as Rosalie grabbed me into her arms and held me. I'm not sure how long we sat there but suddenly she stiffened and started to move away.

"Bella I need to move away. I can hear Jasper he's on foot and coming in fast. He's going to want to check your ok just don't panic or he'll think something's still wrong and it might get me killed. Remember he wont hurt you" Just as Rose finished moving off the bed the bedroom door flew open and a very wild looking Jasper was stood in front of my looking around for danger. His eyes landed on Rosalie, who had taken a submissive pose, and nodded at her before turning back to me and taking a deep breath.

"You are hurt." He must of smelled the blood as his eyes now took to looking me over until they stopped at the blood soaked hand towel wrapped around my left arm. Huh? Guess Rosalie must of wrapped it when she grabbed me.

Slowly and gently Jasper unwrapped the towel to look at the damage. I was amazed to see that he was breathing quite evenly and saw no bloodlust on his face, even Rosalie had struggled a little and she was well used to the scent of my blood by now.

"You're my mate darlin, ya blood doesn't appeal to me. I'm going to get the first aid kit, I need to clean it up a bit and its still bleeding so keep the pressure on it for a minute."

I did as I was told and shortly after Jaspers came back and started getting out what he thought he needed. I was becoming a little apprehensive at the fact Jasper hadn't said much and hadn't admonished me in any way but I kept telling myself that no matter what Jasper wouldn't hurt me.

As Jasper began cleaning the blood away I could feel the sting and wondered why it was starting to hurt now when it hadn't before. My thoughts were cut off by a gasp and I looked up to see Jasper staring at my arm his hand mid way in the air. When he looked at me his face was so full of pain that I immediately started crying.

"Oh darlin what have ya done to ya self?"

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I didn't plan it, I promise. I was having a panic attack I think and it just happened. I didn't know you'd feel it too, I wont do it again ever, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Sorry Jasper but I think Bella might have been having a flashback as well. She said she was trying to make the images stop. Plus you need to know I think it was set off by Edward, he text her." Rosalie said whilst looking apologetically at me.

"When?" Jasper demanded.

"This morning, I got woken up by the notification tone." I told him as Rosalie handed him my phone.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with this on your own Bella. I should have been here. But Bella please, you cant do this to ya self. Apart from inflecting pain on yourself and the potential danger from living with vampires, it kills me to see you like this darlin "

"I promise Jasper I wont do it again."

"Right, it looks good and I don't feel it needs stitches, so I'm just going to bandage it up and then we'll go get you some breakfast if you're hungry?"

"Is everyone else down there? Do they know what I did? What must they think of me?"

"Bella, listen to me yes Emmett, Char and Peter are downstairs but they don't think any less of you and I promise they wont talk to you about what went on today unless you approach them first ok? We all love ya so much darlin. Now why don't you get dressed and I'll wait for you?" I nodded and took some clothes in bathroom to change. I immediately noticed that either Rosalie or Jasper had taken the rest of the razors from the counter but I couldn't blame them I knew what I'd done was stupid.

Once dressed Jasper offered me an arm and escorted me down stairs to the kitchen. Everyone was in there going about their business just like Jasper said but I could feel the tension in the room as I entered. I decided to take the bull by the horns so to speak.

"Guys, I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour this morning. I didn't think about the possible consequences for you and I made you uncomfortable in your own home. I'm really sorry."

"Love you belly bear." Emmett came to me and pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs.

Charlotte also came up to me with a small hug and whispered that I could go to her if I ever needed to talk. Peter just nodded at me from across the counter but as I turned to Rosalie my heart sunk a litlle.

"Rosie…?"

"Bella, I was so cross with you. Not because you are hurting and choose… that… over coming to me but because I almost killed you. I smelt the blood but the full force of it didn't hit me until I had to kick the door down. I wanted your blood so much in that second. My own sister needed me and I almost ended you. I cant go through that again Bella, I understand what your going through, you know I do but… I… urg, just don't make me want to eat you again okay?" And with that I was forgiven and found myself in my sisters arms.

Later that day I was reading in my room when a knock on the door pulled me out of my book. I had asked for a little time to myself after lunch and everyone had happily agreed to give me as much time as I needed.

"Sorry Bella, I know you wanted some time to yourself but I just wanted to ask if you wanted anything to eat as its getting late?" Charlotte asked from the doorway

"It's fine, please come in, I wanted to ask you and Rosalie something anyway. I am hungry though." I said the last a little louder knowing Emmett had been dying to cook for me since he watched the food network yesterday.

"Emmett's on it." Rosalie said chuckling as she entered the room. "So, what did you want to ask?" she said while taking a seat next to me on the window seat.

"Well, I… I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so confused. It hurts still but I'm having all these feelings that I don't understand and I'm just a mess." I got out as quickly as I could.

Both girls looked at me then to each other before Rosalie shouted, "Boys its time to go hunting. Em leave the stove on low and I'll finish it for Bella in a little while."

They sat there for a few minutes like statues but I guess they were listening for when the boys were out of hearing range.

Finally, they turned to me and demanded that I explain what I meant.

"I'm a mess like I said. I numbed myself for so long while with _him_ that I didn't deal with any of it but now I have to deal with it and I don't know how. Then to top everything off I am madly in love with a man that I have known not even a week. How is any of this normal?"

"Bella, did Jasper tell you anything of my time in the wars?"

"Not you specifically but I can imagine. And that's my point you and Rose are both such strong woman and have over come your demons. It gives me hope that one day I can too but how do you do it?"

"You have to have faith sugar. Have faith that God has a plan and that it will all work itself out in the end. You don't have to go to church or anything just have faith." And there it was what I had been waiting for. God always came in to everything, Edward and Carlisle had rammed it at her often enough. I wasn't mad at Charlotte, not at all, those were her beliefs and she was entitled to them. No it was more the fear that came with these conversations. Questions I was afraid to answer. Questions like did I want to go to church to pray for the babies? Did I want to go to midnight mass at Christmas? Why didn't I go with Esme and the girls to the church groups to help out with the various charities, to take my mind of things? The discussions about why I would want to become a soulless monster with no hope of getting in to heaven ever. To be honest I think Carlisle had given up thinking I was just like all others of my age these days. That I just didn't care. Nothing could be further from the truth. I believed alright just not in 'God', no my path took me elsewhere but I couldn't tell anyone in the family. They were all from a time when my beliefs were a big no no. I must have been lost in thought because Charlotte nudged me to get my attention.

"Idontbelieveingod."

"Sorry, we didn't get that Bella"

"Um… well… you see… I don't actually believe in God"

The look on Rose and Charlotte's face was actually quite amusing. Both had looks of astonished confusion but Charlotte also had a look that definatley said 'foot in mouth' moment

"Oh shit, Bella, I am so sorry I… well, I just assumed. So you're an atheists? Not that there's anything wrong with that of course."

"Bella? Why didn't you say something? All those time you sat and listened to Carlisle and Edward going on about God and souls. Asking you about church. Every time Esme or I asked you to come to the groups with us, you just said 'no, thank you'. if you had said we wouldn't have kept asking and found something else to include you in."

"whoa, hang on one at a time. It was just easier that way Rose and I didn't want anyone to think less of me, but to answer Charlottes question, no I'm not an atheist but im worried what you'll all think of me if I tell you. I'm not ashamed of my beliefs but they come with some pretty big misconceptions. I haven't been able to practise my beliefs for so long and I feel like a fraud but I don't want you to throw me out." I said whilst looking at my feet. I hoped they would leave it there and not question me any further.

"Rosalie can you go stall the boys, they just came back into range?" We sat in silence until charlotte turned to me and took my hand.

"Bella, firstly, I'm not going to pretend that I'm not slightly hurt that you think we would throw you out of your home, and this is your home now, just because you have different beliefs to us. I was brought up Catholic but Peter, his family raised him Methodist, but I still love him. I'm not sure what beliefs Jasper holds but that's between the two of you. Nobody in this house will ever think any less of you. Yes comments may be made by my darlin mate or Emmett but they wont mean anything by it. However, you shouldn't feel forced to share your faith system with anyone until you are ready. Secondly, I get the feeling from what you said, that you would like to practice your beliefs, is that right? Wow I guess she was right, I had a lot to think about.

"Well yeah, but I'm not sure I can do that without telling everyone."

"Ok, so we'll make it happen. There's an empty study that's soundproofed downstairs that you can use. No one else will go in there. It was Jaspers study but he has so many books that in the end he had to convert the loft space" she finished chuckling. I couldn't believe it my own space to practice. I couldn't remember the last time I'd practiced although I thought about my beliefs everyday.

"That would be great. Thank you so much. I'd need a few things though, do you think Jasper would give me some money? He did say to ask him for whatever I needed". I was in full out planning mode when Charlotte started laughing her head off.

"Oh, my, What was that man thinking"

"Jasper, I don't care what you say I don't think this is a good idea." Rosalies voice drifted up through the open window

"I don't care what ya say either. Ya aint bringing that thing in the house it stinks" Peter said. Looking at Charlotte I realised I wasn't going to get anything out of her as she was still doubled over laughing. Going down the stairs and out the front door I waited until they came into sight. When they did I could see Jasper was carrying a bundle. I couldn't quite make it out and was just about to start over to them when I saw the bundle start to move.

"Is this your version of take-out cowboy?" I called. Before he could answer I heard the strangest sound. It was a cross between a yelp and cry. It must have taken Jasper by surprise as it started wriggling even more and managed to get out of his grasp. It fell to the ground with a soft thump but got up and shook itself off before making a beeline straight for me albeit very clumsily. As it got closer my heart just about melted. It was the tiniest, cutest little puppy I had ever seen.

"Where did you find it?" I asked know one in particular as the pup finally reached me and I bent to pick it up noticing it was a little girl.

"We found it by the river, some lowlife was just about to throw it in when we spotted him. Peter went over and took the little lass and had a snack. We couldn't leave her by herself I was all for a tiny snack myself but Jasper said we should bring her home." Emmett said. I gave him the stink eye before turning to Peter.

"Peter, please can we keep her. I'll look after her myself. Please I always wanted a dog but my dad always said no."

"Fuck no, that thing is not coming in the house."

"Petey, please. Look at her. She's all alone in the world. She's been taken from her mommy and from the size of her I'd say too soon. She's only a baby and she needs a mommy." ok so I knew I was laying it on thick but I also knew if we sent this dog to the pound she'd have a terrible start to life.

"Oh hell, how can I resist that face. But you have to get her loads of toys I don't want her chewing up the place just because shes bored. Emmett and I will build her a yard tomorrow. You'll be the death of me girl mark my words." I squealed which scared the puppy but she soon settled when I cuddled her closer to my chest.

"Does anyone know what she is, I've never seen a puppy quite like this one."

"Well, that's the other thing, the man said he was doing the thing a favour as it would be put down sooner or later anyway. She's half pit bull Darlin." Jasper supplied

"What difference does that make?"

"Well Pit bulls have a bad reputation, theres been a lot of attacks, and although they aren't illegal here they are in other places so it could change here too." Rosalie offered

"That's fucking stupid. Its how you treat a dog that decides how they grow up, not the breed. Its… like… its doggie racism that's what it is." I knew it sounded stupid so I wasn't surprised to hear Emmetts booming laughter.

"Shut up Emmett and if you go anywhere near my girl even remotely hungry I will find a way to rip you apart and burn the pieces. Now, whose gonna take me to the vets to find out whether she still needs milk?"

"Why don't you and Rose go to the vets and pick up what you can for tonight, while I talk to the boys about what we discussed and they can clear out the study for you?"

"That's great, come on Rose, I'll fill you in on the way." with that we made our way to the truck.

 _A/N: So there's chapter 8. It is way longer than I originally plan which is why I ended it where I did otherwise it would have gone on and on and on. I know the breed specific legislation is a touchy subject but I had to include it because in my opinion it is beyond wrong. I have a full pit-bull and he is the nicest, soppiest thing I have ever come across. In 8 years he has never shown any type of aggression and he was severely abused before I found him._

 _Anyway chapter 9 is currently rolling round my head so will be posted next Thursday._

 _Love to all_

 _x_


	10. Authors note 2

hi this is MrsJwhitlocks husband. she has asked me to come and say how very sorry she is that she has not updated her story. she was involved in a car accident and has been in hospital for almost a week. she is writing the next chapter but is getting tired quickly at the moment. once she has finished the chapter I will post it for her and we'll go from there but please be aware depending on her recovery chapter updates probably won't be weekly.


	11. Authors note 3

hi this is mrsjwhitlocks husband again. my wife is being released from hospital tomorrow. her recovery took a bit of a hit but she is doing so much better. she hasnt managed to finish the next chapter but is hopeful it will be finished by monday. apparently writting helps to keep her mind off her pain.

shes also asked me to say a big thank u for all the get well messages, she really appreicates it.


	12. chapter 9

_A/N: I own nothing but the plot… and Roxi_

 _Enjoy_

 _X_

Chapter 9

Bella pov

An hour and $400 later we were on our way back to the house. Roxi as I'd decided to call her had been amazingly calm and was nestled quite happily on the seat next to me. The vet had seen us fairly quickly when I had explained the situation to the receptionist. It turned out that the puppy although in good health was only 4-5 weeks old and should have been kept with her mum for at least another 4 weeks minimum. She'd need to be feed formula 3 times a day and the vet said I should start to wean her from tomorrow. Then take her back to the vets for vaccinations in 4 weeks time.

I'd told Rosalie what Charlotte and I had discussed and she thought it was a good idea and echoed Charlottes insistence that nobody would question my beliefs unless they became harmful. She went on to tell me that she too had found a little strength in having faith although felt it was only once she found Emmett that the biggest milestones were made.

As we pulled back up to the house Jasper came out to meet us. He raised an eyebrow at all the stuff piled up in the truck and looked to Rose, who just shrugged before going into the house. Kissing me swiftly he looked me in the eye with a smirk.

"Have fun shopping did we?" he chuckled

"Yes actually but don't worry, Im not a shopaholic like certain evil pixies. There was so much to get. A bed, a playpen, blankets, formula, toys, worming stuff, newspaper, puppy food, the list is endless. Your not cross are you?"

"No darlin not cross, just surprised a little thing could need so much stuff, wait, why does she need puppy food and formula and what's the playpen for?" He replied as he started to unload everything

"She still needs puppy milk but the vet said I could start weaning her from tomorrow. I don't what all that entails but I'm going to do some research in a minute once she settled. As for the playpen, the vet suggested it would help with house training if she only has a limited area to actually toilet in. I'm going to have to teach her where is ok to go and where is not ok. Apparently naturally dogs don't like to go where they sleep so the process is started already."

"That's fine. Lets get this little lot inside before you freeze its only march after all. Where she sleeping?"

"Um, in the kitchen should be ok but I don't know what to do if she starts crying through the night." as I finished Charlotte came out and took Roxi from my arms.

"Well, lets get a look at ya sug. You are a pretty little thing ain't ya. Have ya named her Bella?"

"Yeah her names Roxi."

"Hello there miss Roxi. I guess I'm going to be looking after you at night when your not sleeping so that ya mommy can get some sleep herself." She cooed to the puppy as she turned back to me.

"Bella I've got your food about ready to dish up in the kitchen if your hungry. Jasper and Peter can put the stuff together. Does Roxi need anything?"

"Yeah she needs some formula, I'll make it up real quick for her. Is there a laptop I can use while I eat? I need to research some stuff about puppies."

"Sure thing. I'll grab it now. Rose can you dish Bella's food up please." Charlotte said

By the time I had the kettle boiled and cooled to the required temperature, Charlotte and Roxi were back looking over my shoulder.

"Do you want me to show you how to make it up in case she wants some in the night?" Charlotte simply nodded as she dipped her finger in the not warm water to commit the temperature to memory.

"Once the water is at the right temperature measure it in to the jug. You want 1 part powder to 2 parts water. This measuring spoon is 10mls so for 100mls of water you want 5 level scoops, then just give it a really good stir so the powder is completely dissolved, ok? It cant be left for more than an hour though so if she doesn't want to drink it throw it way. She happily lapped water from the bowl at the vets so just pour it in here." I told Charlotte as I showed her the steps. Roxi was yapping and struggling in Charlottes arms so I put the dish of milk on the floor and motioned for Roxi to be put down as well. Immediately she began lapping up the milk replacement so obviously she was hungry.

"Could you grab the play pen and the lead for me quick Charlotte so I can eat my dinner I'm starving."

Charlotte came back with the pen and placed it around the pup. Roxi was still busy lapping up her own tea and did not seem the slightest bit fazed by vampire speed. "She's gonna need to go potty about 5 minutes after she finishes so I need to eat this quick then I'll take her outside for a bit."

"You eat your food and I'll sort the puppy. that's the first proper meal you've had since breakfast. Do some research on potty training as well cos I don't think peter's gonna like it if she pees in the house" Rose stated quietly. Obviously not quietly enough as peter came rushing in glaring at Roxi before turning his attention to me

"I knew it. That thing is gonna ruin my house and stink it out. Bella I swear if she pees on the carpets, I'll let Emmett eat her."

"PETER WHITLOCK! You will do no such thing. If you touch one hair on that pup I will make sure Char cuts you off for a month. Do you understand me?" I levelled him with a glare of my own

"Yes ma'am." He replied before scurrying off somewhere else. "Jesus she's scary and for a human that's saying something" I heard him mutter as he went.

"Darlin, pay no mind to Peter, he just grumpy he couldn't get his own way. He wanted to build a pen outside for Roxi tonight but Char told him he had to help clean out my old study for you." Jasper said as he came to sit next to me at the kitchen table.

"Yeah little sis, what's this about you not believing in god but wont share with the class?" Came Emmett's booming as he entered the kitchen.

"I don't Emmett but… I'm…" I didn't know what to say.

"Em leave her alone she doesn't have to tell you anything. We talked about this. That room is Bella's private space and if I have to get it vampire proofed then I will." Charlotte said as she glared at him.

"I was only joking. I'm sorry little sis. I still love you. What about you Jasper, you still love her don't cha."

"Emmett come and help me take the dog out into the garden." Rose said as she clipped the lead on Roxy

"Jasper, I understand if you don't like it but I cant help what I believe. Is it going to be a problem?"

"Bella, I don't know the sort of people who you've disclosed your beliefs to but if their reaction is responsible for you thinking any of us would have a problem then they aren't very decent people. I couldn't care if you worshipped a unicorn as long as you are happy and aren't harming yourself or the family and we certainly wont throw you out."

"Thank you Jasper that means a lot to me it really does. Right I need to do some research for this puppy."

After looking for as much as possible on how to care fro Roxi including house training and generally teaching her all she need to know that her mother would have taught her if shed stayed with her, I instructed the boys on how to set up her bed and pen for the night. Whilst they were busy I went to my new private space to look at ordering some of the items I would need to get me set back up ready to honour my beliefs, selecting next day delivery so I could get started ASAP. I informed charlotte that I was expecting quite a few parcels the next day and she promised to receive them and make sure I got them. We all sat around watching a movie for a while before I started to get tired so I picked up Roxi and got her settled in her pen in a quiet corner of the kitchen. After gaining assurances from both Rose and Char that they would keep an ear out but leave the puppy unless she needed them, I climbed the stairs and fell happily into bed.

It was a month later in late April that Edward attempted to contact me again via another text message. After another panic attack but thankfully no temptations to hurt myself, Jasper was finally able to calm me down.

It made me realise that he was never going to stop and that eventually he was going to have to be dealt with _permentaly._ I could see the effect it was having on my new family, especially Jasper so I stopped telling them, forcing myself to not panic often retreating to my belief room as it had been dubbed, to meditate for hours on end, my only companion being Roxi who at about 10 weeks old was doing brilliantly. She was almost completely house trained and knew sit, down, bed and no reliably enough that she was now only penned at night when it was unfair to expect her to go all night, although she was now letting someone know that she needed to go out so even overnight accidents were rare. The texts continued in the same fashion and eventually lead to silent phone calls, at first these triggered a few panic attacks but I made sure to stamp the down quickly. Hiding from Jasper had become easy since I now seemed to have almost full control of my shield and could effectively block him from my emotions even subconsciously for up to an hour at a time which of course was more than enough time to deal with my panic and mediate. He didn't like it one bit but respected my privacy and didn't ask questions just asked that if I truly felt I couldn't cope with my emotions that I would go to him and let him help.

Our relationship had grown in steps over the last 6 weeks and I had grown to trust him completely, I was now able to tolerate him spontaneously initiating contact such as a hug, peck to the cheek or holding my hand. I will never forget the look on his face when I had told him 2 weeks ago that he could hug me without seeking my permission first and told him that I actually felt safer than I ever had when he hugged me. I was getting there slowly with Emmett and Peter but at the moment they could only approach me from the front for a hug so I wasn't startled. We were also getting fairly intimate in the bedroom and both of us had come away rather frustrated more than once. I could easily allow Jasper to touch me and was becoming comfortable with touching him but since I admitted to myself that I loved Jasper with all my heart and trusted him fully I was struggling to find a reason not to give all of myself to him and claim what was mine once and for all. I knew it needed to happen soon as the primitive part that recognised Jasper as my mate was starting to become jealous when Rosalie or Charlotte would hug or touch him despite knowing deep down that it was purely in a sibling love kind of way especially when I growled and tried to hit Rose for hugging him for too long, and Rose had been my sister and best friend for years and had her own mate. I just felt in my head it was too soon to be with Jasper. It was so confusing I made up my mind that I would try to speak with the girls tonight about everything I was feeling.

Once the boys went out on their lads only hunting trip I called the girls to mine and Jaspers bedroom and asked them to sit.

"Um so I'm not really sure where to start but I wanted to talk to you about these feelings I'm having as I'm really fucking confused right now and my heart and head are having one hell of a war at the moment." I started surprised when both the ladies in front of me gave each other mischievous looks and then turned back to me with knowing grins.

"Go ahead Bella, both Char and I have been waiting for you to approach us and have an idea of how you might be feeling but felt it would be better for you to approach us when you were ready."

"Yes well, thank you for that. I want to give myself to Jasper but I'm afraid." I said quietly.

"Afraid of what sugar." Charlotte asked taking my hand in hers.

"I'm afraid its too soon, afraid that I will freak out and afraid that I'll be no good and Jasper wont enjoy himself and then he'll leave me for someone more suited to him with less baggage."

"Oh sweetie, only you can say if its too soon. I know you've been taking steps with Jasper in that department and you haven't freaked out yet, although it would be perfectly understandable if you did. As for leaving you and all that, he's your mate and therefore could never even find another woman attractive in fact he would be 100% useless in the bedroom department for any one who wasn't his mate. He's going to enjoy himself immensely I guarantee it. How far have you gotten together?" Rose said as she too took a hand in hers.

"I didn't know that about mates. We've done some stuff. We kiss a lot and tend to get a bit carried away and your right I don't freak out about it, my minds to busy with other stuff," I giggled "Um he's touched me loads and I've touched him a fair bit too but that's as far as its gone neither of us has found any release and I'd like to change that but again that brings more fears as I've no idea what to do or what to expect." I admitted shyly

"You mean you've never had an orgasm before not even by yourself?" Rose asked shocked

"Well no. I was a virgin when I met Edward and I've never masturbated my mum always told me it was disgusting and not what normal people do. She said it was weird and that I'd go to hell. You know what she's like Rose." I didn't want talk about this Rose knew what my mother was like after speaking to her just the once and then demanding I tell her what the hell was wrong with 'that woman'.

"Who the fucking hell tells there child that croc of shit? Masturbation is a perfect normal part of growing up. How are you supposed to let your partner know if you like something or more importantly don't like something if you haven't explored in a safe and private way?" I couldn't respond, there was no response top that because she was perfectly right in her opinion. I wanted to hug her with all I was worth but instead I looked at the floor.

"I… um… my mums not a very nice person. She has narcissistic tendencies and it was hard growing up with her. She was so selfish but anything that went wrong was always my fault. My brother and sister were both what's called the golden children and their flaws and shortcomings were my fault. I was a bad influence or I was just plain lying and I was responsible for what ever had happened and trying to blame them. She was verbally abusive and to be quiet frank I don't think she ever loved me. She'd tell me I was fat and needed to lose weight sending me to school with no food and no money to get some but when I got home from school asking what was for tea she'd say pizza and fries or take out. I remember one day she refused to pick me up from town one day when my truck broke down saying she was too ashamed being seen with me because I was so fat. I only lost weight to please her. I was happy the way I was. She has always claimed that my dad used to beat her yet at thirteen she kicked me out and I had no choice but to live with him, if you ask her though she never kicked me out but merely decide it was in everyone's best interests if I didn't live with them anymore. She never gave a reason for this other than "ask your daughter". I have no idea what I did wrong other than that day I had called my brother a few nasty names and he had punched me in the stomach winding me and my mother seemed to just lose it screaming at me to call my father and get out of her house all the while hitting me around the head with a rolled up magazine like I was some fly to be swatted." I explained sobbing my heart out. The bedroom door banged open starling all three of us and a very bedraggled looking Jasper stood there with a look of utter pain on his face.

"JASPER! What is it are you hurt? What happened?" I shouted as I rushed towards him, completely forgetting my distressed state previously.

"Ya shield dropped darlin and I was suddenly hit with ya emotions it knocked me clean ta the ground. I rushed straight back here. I'm sorry darlin but I heard some of what ya was saying about ya ma' it's not right she treated ya that way. I can see now why ya didn't question Edward even in the beginning. Ya ma' made ya vulnerable, feeling worthless, she set ya up for a monster like Edward to prey on. Most woman who find themselves in violent relationships have some kind of emotional neglect/trauma in their childhood. They don't learn what healthy relationships are so don't question anything believing everything to be perfectly normal. Ya ma' is as much to blame as Edward for the things that have happened to ya darlin, everything that woman ever told ya about yaself needs to be let go and forgotten. You are worth it." Jasper said. I of course was sobbing uncontrollably again as I launched myself into his arms and just let go of everything. All the hurt and pain came rushing out of me in a not so ladylike manner.

It was sometime later completely spent from my emotional outburst that I looked up in to Jaspers eyes and felt the most love I have ever felt in my life. Just before I feel asleep I felt the words clawing their way up my throat. I knew they were true and I knew they needed no response but had to be uttered all the same…

"I love you my Jasper."…

And my world gave way to dreams of hot summers nights spent with a blonde haired man with red eyes.

 _A/N: hi all its me MrsJWhitlock. Thank you for being so patient with me. This chapter has been a hard slog but I got there in the end. My recovery is going ok but its going to take a long time. I have a broken leg, a fractured vertebrae as well as a broken collar bone. To top all of this off its suddenly turned cold where we are so my daughters struggling with her asthma. It never rain but it pour. Thankfully my husband had a lot of holidays saved up and then can get something called parental leave for 4 weeks until I can get a better idea of how my lifes going to play out and learn to adapt to my surroundings._

 _Blessed be everyone_

 _x_


End file.
